The Tortoise's Egg
by bc713
Summary: OCC Warning. Beware, my little hatchling. Beware the Butterfly. Shadowy beings have begun to stalk Watanuki, and an old grudge resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

Gah! I keep getting all these new ideas for different stories instead of working on the first two.

Possible Domeki/Watanuki but I don't know yet.

Some concepts and ideas will come from Shaman King. Original Characters warning! Don't like don't read.

* * *

It was a cool, autumn night in Tokyo. The midnight veil in the sky was glittered with stars. Not a single cloud marred the horizon. A serene atmosphere that you would only find right before a devestating storm. The eerily calm silence was broken by a series of crisp, wooden footsteps.

_Klack-klok_

_Klack-klok_

_Klack-klok_

_Klack-klok_

The rhythmic, metronome, taps of single toothed _geta_ (1) echoed off of the houses of one of the tiny communities imbedded in the busy city of the metropalis. The moonlight revealed the features of the owner of the wooden sandals.

He was a young man, about fifteen or so, with black-brown hair tyed back in a loose ponytail that rested on the occipital region of his skull. Split bangs too short to be tyed back gently framed his smooth cheek bones. His eyes were a soft hazel brown, and seemed to hold wisdom that was beyond its years.

He wore a forest green kimono, with a black hakama(2) and haori(3). In his hand he held a thin gilded staff. The top ornament consisted of a large gold ring with a spike at the top, that held a five pointed diagram(star). A smaller ring with a crimson tassle hung from each point.

The mysterious teen came to a stop in the middle of the walkway between the fences of two houses. If one were to look at his position from the sky, he would be right in center of the small neighborhood. He tapped the spike of his staff three times on the ground, holding it still to the earth with the last tap.

The smaller rings began to vibrate and chime as they knocked against each other. The boy's face took on a grim look. _My senses were right, they _are_ here. _He uprighted his staff, gazed up at the moon woefully and sighed in resignation.

"Ugh. I have a** lot** of work to do." The strange boy grumbled."This is such a pain."

He strode off the way he came, his sandals clakking in time with the chimes of his staff, leaving no trace of his existance but a tiny dent in the ground.

/

In an apartment not too far away...

_-Another child collapsed earlier today. There were no abnormal signs of sickness or the like. The doctors are baffled, and have yet to figure out just what is happening-_

Watanuki Kimihiro sat watching the evening news. He pushed up his glasses in aggitation.

"That's the fifth one this week! It's so creepy, and it was right in the next town. Is there a gas leak or something?" In the past few weeks several young children had collapsed under mysterious circumstances. Watanuki figeted nervously.

He couldn't help but feel that a supernatural deviant was at work. Now he _really_ didn't want to go out anymore. That meant he would have to rely on Doumeki to..protect him. Oh yeah. He still needed to prepare the lunches for tomorrow.

"Ugh! That prick! I can't believe he wants teriyaki _and_ tempura for lunch! I swear he is just a blackhole!!"

The bespecaled boy ranted wildly as he made his way to the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about the strange happenings on the news.

_-fears it may be an airborne virus that is spreading throughout the smaller communities. Please take the appropriate percautions when going outside-_

He tried to blow off the nervous chills running through him, as he began to chop some vegetables.

_It's nothing. As long as I'm careful nothing should happen._

_It'll be fine._

_/_

_..Hitsuzen.._

o

It was now morning in that same little community. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, you know, all that stuff. Basically it was a nice peaceful morning in Tokyo.

"GAH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!! WHY THE HECK DO I PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR OUTRAGEOUS DEMANDS?! AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!"

Yup. A peaceful morning indeed.

Doumeki dutifully stuck a finger in his ear to muffle Watanuki's usual ranting. It was the normal morning routine. They would meet up. Watanuki would yell. Doumeki ignored. and they would get to school, where they would repeat the last two steps for the rest of the day.

He really did enjoy getting under the boy's skin. It was like a daily staple for him. Watanuki made his life interesting, so why not return the favor? Besides, Watanuki was cute when he was . It was quiet. He returned his attention to Watanuki.

The blue-eyed boy had abruptly came to a halt, and was staring intently at a certain spot on the ground. Doumeki raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Oi. What is it?" Watanuki whipped around to glare at him.

"It's nothing! AND MY NAME IS NOT 'OI'!! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?" Well he seemed to be back to normal. Doumeki strode ahead.

"Let's go. We'll be late if you keep making eyes at the ground." Watanuki sputtered and hissed like a cat doused in water.

"I WAS NOT MAKING EYES AT THE GROUND!! WHY WOULD I?!! YOU OAF!" He hurried to catch up to the archer, but glanced back at the small indention in the ground.

_what _was _that?_

_o_

Watanuki shifted restlessly in his seat. He was supposed to be listening to the teacher's announcements, but he couldn't concentrate at all. His mind kept returning back to that tiny hole in the ground. It wasn't even a hole, really, just a small disruption of the crackly asphalt walkway. But the moment his foot touched it...a weird feeling had struck him like Yuuko's toy duck. The feeling wasn't bad per se, but just..odd. That little spot had a _presence_ to it. Like something had been there. He frowned.

Had he stepped on some sort of spirit cockaroach or something? _Eww. That would be weird. _He just hoped he didn't get cursed or anything. That would be his luck wouldn't it? A movement at the front of the classroom snapped him out of his musings. An unfamiliar boy was standing next to the teacher. He had dark brown hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. He was actually quite good-looking.

The teacher cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now class, we will be getting a new student today. He transfered all the way from Hokkaido, so be nice and welcome him to the school." He turned to the boy. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" The boy nodded cheerily. He turned to the class with an easy-going smile.

"Hi. My name is Hiruma Manatsu. I like martial arts and green tea ice cream. I hope we will be good friends." He gave an elaborate bow, with much arm movement that roused humored laughter from the guys and giggles from the girls.

Watanuki raised a skeptical eyebrow. _Martial arts? _Hiruma had a lean build, much like his own. He looked like he would shatter if someone like Doumeki even flicked him. Hiruma was most likely just a **fan **of martial arts. _Probably just trying to make himself sound cool. Not like we need any more 'Doumeki's' running around. _How was he supposed to get Himawari with all these bishounens(4) popping up?

Meanwhile Hiruma was sizing up the characters in the room. First the tall boy in the back.

_A repellant type, just like me. He seems pretty strong. _

_His aura is a little underdeveloped, but it's decent. _

_I don't have to worry about looking after him; he'll be okay on his own._

He glanced at the long-haired girl near the front.

_...What the heck?! What a strange aura!_

_I've never felt anything like that before._

_Her aura has no real strength, but it feels so weird...I'll keep an eye on her for now._

Lastly, the skinny boy with glasses.

_An attractive aura. Perfect demon fodder._

_Poor guy. Probably has a __**ton **__of problems._

_It's not really my business, but I'm feeling a little generous today. _

With the main targets locked in, he prepared a list of goods in the back of his mind as he was assigned his seat.

"You can sit next to Watanuki Kimihiro. Watanuki! Raise your hand!" Said boy twitched.

"Er. Yes sir." The ponytailed boy took his seat. He smiled widely at the twig-like boy. Watanuki hesitantly smiled back.

_Watanuki eh?_

_o_

It was lunchtime now. Watanuki and Doumeki were walking towards their usual spot. Watanuki was wildly looking for Himawari so he could ask her to eat with them.

"AH! Where is she?! If I can't find her, I won't be able to give her the bento that I-eh?"

The hallway in front of them was blocked by a small group of students. An exuberant voice could be heard talking animatedly to the small crowd.

"What's going on?!" Watanuki tried to get a better crush was just squeezing out of the crowd."Oh! Himawari there you are!" Said girl noticed and moved over to them.

"Hi, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun!"

"Hello, Himawari-chan!!"

"Hn." Watanuki whirled around.

"How could you just 'hn' at Himawari-chan!! You brute!" Doumeki rolled his eyes.

"I want my bento." He began to rant and hiss at the archer like a wet cat. Himawari giggled.

"You two get along so well." That cut off Watanuki's rant. He looked like he'd been shot.

"Anyway, look what I just got!" She held out her hand.

It was an embroidered navy blue sachet. It had a gold crest on the front. It was composed of three hexagons on top of each other in a triangle shape. Watanuki thought it looked a bit like a piece of honeycomb.

"Isn't it beautiful!? It's an omamori(5) made especially for girls to ward off unwanted sexual advances." Watanuki twitched. Doumeki actually smirked. Himawari was oblivious.

"O-oh, good for you Himawari-chan. Where did you get it?" Himawari beamed.

"Hiruma-kun, the new student, sells these kinds of things. Why don't you go look for yourself?" Doumeki turned to look at him.

"Yeah, because you obviously need it." If looks could kill, the stoic boy would have been six feet under. Watanuki turned back to his crush.

"Himawari-chan! I made you a bento. Would you like to eat lunch with me-er-us?" He ground out grudgingly. Himawari gave him an appolegetic look.

"I'm sorry, Watanuki-kun. I have to go and make up a test for math. Thank you for the bento, though." She waved as she left.

"Ah. that's okay. Bye!" Watanuki waved back gloomily. Doumeki sent him an amused look.

"I guess that sachet of hers really works, huh?" Watanuki's face went red at the insinuation.

"SHUT UP!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!!! Oooh! Now I have to eat lunch with **you**!" He cried in despair.

A badly muffled snicker interupted the conversation.

"Pfft! Heh, heh, heh! Poor guy. Didn't have a chance." The crowd had disperssed during the exchange between the three, revealing the cause of the blockage. Hiruma stood there leaning against the wall with a highly amused grin on his face.

Watanuki growled. "What are **you** laughing at!?" The grin widened.

"Oh, nothing much, just your abismal attempt to woo the sweet 'Himawari-chan'." Watanuki choked. Not another guy after Himawari!!

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU-" Hiruma waved his hands in a placating manner.

"Yare, yare(6), No need to get so upset. I'm just looking after the well-being of my client." He got off the wall and crossd his arms in a dramatic pose.

"Since you obviously need the help, how about this!" He whipped open a bag(_I don't remember that being there!!)_and pulled out his merchandise.

"For the right price I'll give you this incense ball. It will help you attract the opposite sex!! Not feeling well?! This special tea will pick you right up, Megane-kun(7)!!"

Watanuki went into full spaz mode.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEGANE!?! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!! BESIDES YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CONDUCT BUSINESS IN SCHOOL, YOU SLEAZY SALESMAN!!"

Hiruma and Doumeki stuck their fingers in their ears.

"Sheesh, you're really loud." He looked at Doumeki. "Is he always like this?" Doumeki nodded wordlessly."No wonder he can't get a girl."

"OH, SHUT UP!! I BET IT'S ALL FAKE ANYWAY!! YOU CHEATED HIMAWARI-CHAN OUT OF HER MONEY DIDN'T YOU!?!" Hiruma huffed indignantly.

"I'm insulted! My merchandise is fully authentic _and_ effective. To prove it I'll give you this protective sachet. It wards off evil spirits and ensures good health." He tossed it to the fuming Watanuki." For you, a 30 day money back garantee! That'll be 2500 yen, so cough up!"

Watanuki threw it back. He'd heard this sales pitch before.

"I don't want your contraband!!" The boy turned to storm off, with Doumeki in tow. Hiruma jumped forward and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Aw! Come on! I'll give you a 20% discount!" Watanuki shoved him off.

"Get off, you leech!! You've wasted my lunchtime with all of your talk! I don't want anything to do with you!! Let's go already!!"

As they left the boy called out." If you're sure! Just remember, if you change your mind, I'm always open!" Watanuki ignored him.

Hiruma Manatsu chuckled lighty. "Heh. Interesting guy. Oh well." He murmured as he watched their retreating backs.

A thin gold, braided string could barely be seen, dangling from underneeth Watanuki's uniform shirt. He had slipped the omamori in the boy's pocket before he was pushed off.

He smirked widely as he strode in the opposite direction.

_You'll thank me for it later. I'll just put it on your tab, with intrest of course._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 is completed!

Hiruma Manatsu is my own character. He's quirky, mischevious, and a little lazy. Here's his description again: Black brown hair, shoulder length, usually pulled back in a loose ponytail at the tip of the back of his skull. His bangs split to rest on either side of his face, and touch his cheek bones. Hazel brown eyes. a single gold piercing in his left ear. Medium height. lithe build. Has a tendancy to wear traditional kimono,etc. while "working" and such.

1.**Geta** (下駄) are a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops. They are a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground.

2.**Hakama** (袴) are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. They were originally worn only by men, but today they are worn by both men and women. It's kind of like a pair of baggy are secured by four straps (_himo_); two longer _himo_ attached on either side of the front of the garment, and two shorter _himo_ attached on either side of the rear. The rear of the garment has a rigid board-like section, called koshi-ate, below that is a hakama-dome (袴止め) (a spoon shaped component) which is tucked into the obi or _himo_ at the rear, and helps to keep the hakama in place

3.**Haori** (羽織) is a hip- or thigh-length kimono jacket which adds formality. _Haori_ were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women, though women's kimono jackets tend to be longer.

: literally means "pretty boy"

5.**Omamori** (Japanese: お守り, _o-mamori_) are Japanese amulets dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures. The word _mamori_ [守り] means protection, with omamori meaning "honorable protector".The amulet covering is usually made of cloth and encloses papers or pieces of wood with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions, tasks or ordeals. Omamori are also used to ward off bad luck and are often spotted on bags, hung on cellphone straps, in cars, etc. for safety in travel.

yare: my,my; oh dear, oh my, etc.

: Japanese for glasses.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

People actually like this, so here's chapter 2!

Thank you for giving my OC a chance!! It makes me so happy!!/cries/

* * *

"AAAH! THIS DAY SUCKS!!" Watanuki was not having a good day. First he had cut his finger while making breakfast, then he had failed a test because he had been so distracted thinking about that _thing_ in the sidewalk, Himawari-chan couldn't eat lunch with him, forcing him to eat with Doumeki(the jerk), and finally He'd been harassed by the new kid who turned out to be a door-to-door salesman in training!

"Ugh! That prick! Trying to rip off people who have real problems! He just ticks me off!!" Watanuki fumed as he ran to Yuuko's shop. Doumeki had late archery practice and couldnt' come with him, so he was running at top speed today.

He hated to admit it, but having the annoying boy around really gave him a sense of safety. Something he had craved since his parents passed away. In fact, sometimes when Doumeki was being serious, he could actually be..kind of-

"ACK!! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!" The boy spazzed, causing the passerby to stare. There was _no _way he had just thought that Doumeki was _attractive_!

_GAH! I like Himawari-chan! The sweet and innocent Himawari-chan. Not that perverted, demanding_ _oaf!!_

While Watanuki had been mentally reestablishing his oriantation, Yuuko's shop had come into view.

He shook off his frantic thoughts, and entered. Maru and Moro greeted him as he crossed the threshhold, chiming happily.

"Watanuki's here!"

"Watanuki's here!"

"Oh, there you are Watanuki! Hurry up and make us some snacks!" The Dimensional Witch crooned as she lay on some cushions drinking some sake, her hair cascading over the pillows like slippery ink.

"Snacks! Snacks!" The twins cheered.

"Feed me!" Mokona yelled.

Watanuki growled in annoyance. How making snacks and running errands paid his fee, he would never know. Perhaps just the effort of putting up with them was the payment in itself. It sure would explain a few things.

Either way he went to make their snacks as he always did, grumbling and spazzing about evil taskmasters and slavedrivers. Yuuko answered his complaints as only she would. "Why Watanuki, some of those things you're saying remind me of something I read in my manga! Have you been going through my stash again?" Said boy choked and turned an interesting shade of puce at the mere mention of the witch's yaoi manga.

"W-WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD I BE READING YOUR _PORN_?!" Yuuko snorted.

"It's not just porn; it's porn with **plot**...and pretty boys." She said with an obscene leer. Watanuki screamed in horror and frustration, disapearing into the kitchen. He didn't return until Yuuko whined for her precious snacks.

Watanuki set the tray of goodies on the table between him and the witch, watching irritably as they vanished off of the plate. He was still slightly red in the face from her previous comments. Somehow his thoughts had returned to the tall archer, and..derailed from there. Flushing again, he burried his face in his hands with a distressed moan. Since when had he become such a pervert? Is that why Himawari-chan kept spurning him?

_'it's supposed to ward off unwanted sexual advances..'_

_'guess that amulet of her's does work..'_

"GAAAHHH! I'M NOT A PERVERT!!" He screamed as he yanked on his hair. Maru and Moro answered.

"Pervert!"

"Pervert!"

Mokona looked up from his cookie with an unholy grin.

"Maybe you just need to get laid, kid." It was a marval of nature that Watanuki didn't have an aneurysm on the spot.

"I DON'T NEED TO GET LAID!! I'M NOT A SEXUAL DEVIANT!! THAT'S YOUR JOB!!" Yuuko daintily sipped her sake.

"What ever you say, Watanuki-kun." It was so much fun to watch him dig himself into a deeper pit. However there was a more pressing matter." By the way, what's that in your pocket Watanuki?" The boy paused his rant.

"Huh? My pocket?" He searched both sides and felt something..silky?"What?" He pulled it out. It was the amulet that Hiruma had tried to sell to him! That jerk must have slipped it in when he wasn't looking!

"Grrr! That bastard!" Watanuki began to fume again, reminded of the source of his earlier freakout. Yuuko 'hmm'ed with an unusal amount of interest.

"Let me see it." Watanuki handed over the crimson satchet with a huff.

"You can _have_ it! I don't want some fake-" As he began a new rant, Yuuko was closely inspecting the small, silken amulet.

"It's not a fake, Watanuki-kun. In fact, it is _very_ well made." The boy's eyes widened in shock."The best I've seen in a long time. It's a basic omamori made to ward off the weaker spirits and demons. I'm surprised that you didn't notice, with Doumeki not coming with you." The boy twitched. He had ran all the way here out of habit, not noticing that nothing had bothered him along the way.

"Hmm, well it's not quite enough for _your_ problems, but it _will_ help." Yuuko turned it over and stiffened. Her burgundy eyes darkened and narrowed at the trio of hexagons. Watanuki gulped at the scary look on the witch's face.

"W-What is it? Is something wrong?" He flinched as her gaze snapped up to meet his.

"Who gave it to you?" Her voice was eerily calm, and it scared the crap out of him.

"A-A new kid at school. H-Hiruma Manatsu." He stuttered, hopind he hadn't screwed the other boy over. Even if he was annoying, he would never wish the wrath of the Dimensional Witch on anyone.

"Hiruma." Her eyes took on a steely edge as she looked away. "I see..So it's one of _his_..." Her lips pursed in deep thought. Watanuki nervously interupted.

"Do..you know him or something?" Yuuko looked at him in a calculating way.

"In a way." She tossed the sachet back to him." You should keep this. It is a handmade omamori from the Hiruma clan. This Manatsu-kun is from a long line of elite spiritualists. You shouldn't burn bridges with him; go make friends. His help may come in handy later." She murmured the last part to herself.

Watanuki gaped. That pushy, annoying weirdo!?

"Do I _have_ to?" Yuuko smiled mysteriously at him. She seemed to have come back to herself.

"No, of course not. But you should at least _pay_ him for it. From your expression earlier, I'd say he slipped it to you." Watanuki twitched. _Oh great. More debt._

"When he tried to sell it to me, he offered a 30-day trial, and for only 2500 yen." Yuuko laughed.

"How awfully cheap! He's far too nice. That little sachet should be at least 5000 yen."

"No way!!"

"Yes way. I'm sure you'll see if you _walk_ home tonight. The weak spirits should leave you alone. Oh, and you should probably make him one of your delicious bentos. He may just wave your fee." She said with her ever annoying smile. Watanuki sighed.

"..fine."

/

Yuuko watched him leave from the entrance. That amulet came just in time. Watanuki would be in for a nasty shake up on the way home, and would need all the protection he could get. She hated this part of her job. She couldn't just stear him out of harm's way; he had to face it for himself.

As for the source of that pretty little satchet...Perhaps a _visit_ was in order.

It was a good thing she hadn't told Watanuki about the Hirumas' history with her, or he might have scared the other boy away, and that just wouldn't do. She grinned evilly.

Afterall, she couldn't just let such an opportunity for revenge slip through her fingers, now could she?

"Hitsuzen."

/

Elsewhere...

**CRACK!**

"Ah! Oh No! My homework!"

A ponytail wearing teen frantically lifted his papers away from the desk he was working on.

His teacup had cracked, spilling its contents all over his working space. He shuddered as a slithery feeling washed over him.

"What was _that_?" There was no answer. The silence of the room was his only companion.

He cleaned up the spilled tea with a cloth. _/sigh/ what an ominous sign. _As he picked up the cracked porcelian he frowned.

The tea dregs that remained in the nearly empty cup had created a picture. They were at the bottom. A warning.

_A question mark. I need to be cautious..._

He swirled the cup three times. The leaves shifted.

_A...butterfly formed with loosely curled leaves. Butterfly means fickleness, but it could also be a symbol for someone. And loosely curled leaves represent a female._

_"_So, I need to beware of...a fickle woman or a female butterfly?" He mumbled uncertainly. He'd never been any good at reading. That was his sister's thing. But he couldn't just ignore it either.

He threw out the leaves and disposed of the ruined cup.

Somehow he just knew his clan was to blame for his future misfortune.

_Huh! Let's see if I ever burn incense for you guys anymore!_

He wearily returned to his homework.

"This is so not fair. How can they assign a new student so much work!?"

_/_

As Yuuko instructed, he walked home. Slowly. Not running. Okay, so he walked quickly, but he _was_ walking. And so far...nothing had happened. It was like having Doumeki with him but five times better. The spirits didn't just hover at the edges of his senses, but they were _fleeing_ from his circumfrence of awareness.

It really worked.

Watanuki pulled the amulet out again to look at it. The crimson, embroidered silk was cool beneath his fingers, and smelt faintly of sage. It really didn't look like much at all, but it was effective.

"I guess I really do have to pay him." He muttered reluctantly. _I wonder if I can still get that twenty percent discount?_

He was only a block away from his apartment comlex when a sudden chill ran down his spine. Watanuki whipped around.

Something slithered out of the the shadows. He gasped in horror.

It was disgusting to look at. It had the look of an emaciated animal, with its black skin stretched taught over spindly bones. Three-toed claws cracked the sidewalk, and white orbs seemed to rip into his soul.

It gave a liquidy hiss and launched at him. It was so fast!

Watanuki ran for his life, while cursing the fact that he had let himself fall into a false sense of security. _Damnit, I knew it was too good to be true! _

Luck was not on his side tonight, as he tripped over a thick crack in the ground. He hit the dirt hard and skidded to a stop. The next thing he knew a black shadow blurred in front of him. The demon towered over him. It was close enough so that he could smell its putrid breath. This was the end!

It raised a gnarled claw to impale him as he threw his hands out to brace himself for the impact-

That never came.

A flash of light exploded from the sachet, forming a shield in the shape of the amulet's crest in between him and the demon's claw. With a pulse of energy, the light blasted the creature back about fifty feet. It howled in pain and disapeared into the shadows. All was quiet again. Not a sliver of dark aura remained.

Watanuki lay on the pavement, trembling in shock. He gazed down at the amulet which had returned to its normal state as though nothing had happened. It sat innocently in his hand, the golden crest glittering in the moonlight.

Somehow he managed to get home. He bathed and bandaged the scrapes on his arms, while trying to regain his sense of mind. He went through his nightly habits, preparing food for tomorrow and such to soothe himself.

By the time he had calmed down, it was nearly eleven. He sat down on his futon and looked at the tiny amulet. How could something so tiny be so powerful?!

If that was just the merchandise, how strong was the _producer_?!

Yuuko's words echoed in his head.

_You shouldn't burn bridges with him._

Watanuki chuckled weakly._You aren't kidding._

Perhaps he _would_ bring Hiruma a bento tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is actually giving me a really hard time.

I've never done any pairings before, so please take it in stride.

* * *

"Aaaah. I'm soo tired." Hiruma yawned as he entered the school grounds."Stupid homework. I'm a new student, how can they give me so much work?!"He whined.

As he took his seat in the classroom, he thought about the incident with his teacup last night.

_A butterfly. A butterfly. Beware the Butterfly. Where have I heard this before?_

The pony-tailed boy frowned and slumped over his desk, planting his face in the polished wood. He really should have paid more attention when his mother was lecturing him. Remembering small details was never his forte. It didn't help that his parents loved to give him a hard time.

To really glean any information from the two, took hours of sifting through cryptic phrases and metaphors that didn't always have significant meanings behind them. He just didn't have the patience for it and had a habit of tuning them out when he felt they were teasing him.

Perhaps that was why they had decided that the best way for him to learn the trade was through hands on experience in the real world.

_And thus I am here, learning complex mathematics and sciences that I'll never use again. My cup of joy is overflowing._

Speaking of which, he had an Allgebra II test today. It really would have been nice to understand half the things that were written on the homework he had tried to do last night. The boy groaned wearily. He was so going to bomb this test.

If he kept getting piled with homework and makeup work, how was he supposed to do his _real _work?!

"Attention class. Your test will start in a few minutes. Please clear your desks."

Hiruma pried his face off the desk and sighed in resignation.

The spirit world and the mysterious butterfly would have to wait for now.

Surely the balance of the worlds could sustain themselves without him for a few days? Right?

"And begin."

/0/

Doumeki Shizuka was annoyed. Yes, he of all people was actually annoyed with Watanuki, instead of the other way around. Ever since this morning the blue-eyed boy had been completely distracted. No yelling or screaming or anything. He was just quiet and solemn. Lost in his thoughts with no sign of returning.

The archer had tried every jibe he had in his arsenal to snap him out of his funk. No luck.

Watanuki either hadn't noticed, or he just mumbled an 'oh' or 'hm'. Somehow the order of the cosmos had shifted without sending him the memo. Not that he was worried or anything. Just annoyed. Yes that was it. He just hadn't had his daily dose of Watanuki spazzing. It was like their positions had been switched around. Watanuki now the silent and stoic one, and he was-...well...Watanuki had changed anyway.

On to more important matters. The bell had rung for lunch. Normally by now he would be whining about Himawari or whatnot. Not that he didn't like her, but it got kind of monotonous to hear the same thing everyday.

"Doumeki, have you seen Hiruma anywhere?" The question jolted him out of his musings. Hiruma? His eyebrows furrowed a micrometer or two. Oh, the ponytail guy.

"No. You looking for him?" Watanuki fidgeted sheepishly and fingered the extra bento he had made.

"Er, yeah. I wanted to talk to him about something." Doumeki raised an eyebrow at his meek demeanor. Just yesterday the boy had been throwing a fit about the audacity of the salespitching student. Now he was making bentos for the guy? Had he unknowingly stepped into another dimesion?

"Do you have a fever or something?" Doumeki asked as he leaned in and placed his hand on the shorter boy's forhead. Watanuki blushed and sputtered, jumping back from the archer.

"No! I don't have a fever! I'm not sick! I just need to talk to him about last night!" Doumeki's eyebrow rose to meet the other, and then frowned.

"What about last night?" Watanuki twitched at the serious look from the other.

"I-I! It's not-" He shrunk under Doumeki's glower as he stumbled over his words. The other boy wasn't going to let this go. Why was he being so secretive anyway?

He gave up. Watanuki told him what Yuuko had said about Hiruma and what happened afterwards. Doumeki's expression became almost guilty as Watanuki described his account.

He should have been there to protect the boy. If it hadn't been for Hiruma, Watanuki probably wouldn't be here at all. The look on Doumeki's face bothered Watanuki for some reason.

"I just want to..pay him for it I guess. I didn't get to because-..he slipped it into my pocket." Watanuki said, the last part coming out in a miffed grumble. Just because the teen's merchandise had saved him, didn't mean the guy wasn't annoying.

After getting the story off of his chest they went searching for the proprietor of the red sachet. Who was surprisingly hard to find.

"GAH! _WHERE_ THE HECK IS HE!? THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY PEOPLE IN SCHOOL WHO WEAR PONYTAILS AND SELL QUESTIONABLE MERCHANDISE, RIGHT!?!?" Watanuki screeched. His frustration had finally put him back to normal. Doumeki decided to enjoy the normalicy while it lasted.

"Oi, I want my bento." He muttered as he habitually stuck his finger in his ear. Perhaps if he made Watanuki scream loud enough, Hiruma would notice and come running, or so his logic went.

"YOU'RE NOT _GETTING_ YOUR BENTO UNTIL WE FIND HIM, YOU LAZY OAF!! AND MY NAME IS NOT 'OI'!!!" The door two rooms down from them opened.

" Well, well, if it isn't Megane-kun and Doumeki-kun! I thought I heard your dulcet tones." came a cheerful voice. It really worked.

Watanuki rounded on him."YOU!! THERE YOU ARE!! CAN'T YOU STAY IN ONE PLACE FOR A FEW MINUTES!? AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" He panted as his rant died down. Hiruma cocked his head to the side.

"You really shouldn't yell indoors, Megane-kun, you'll disturb other people. I was taking a nap you know. Besides, doesn't it hurt your throat?" Watanuki glowered at him. Hiruma suddenly perked up."Oh! I have special herbal drops that I think you would-"

"." Watanuki cut off his salespitch and pushed the bento into the boy's hands, trying desperately not to strangle the blabbing teen. "Here. I made it for you." Hiruma blinked.

"Eh? A bento? For me? Erm..You're..cute and all, but I really don't swing that way, Megane-kun." Doumeki covered his ears. It was a miracle that Watanuki didn't explode on the spot.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT'S FOR YOU IDIOT!!! IT'S FOR THE _SACHET_!! THE _SACHET_!!!!" He shrieked, his face flushing a brilliant firetruck red. All the gratitude he once had felt for the boy vanished. He was so infuriating! Even worse than Doumeki!"AND MY NAME IS WATANUKI! NOT MEGANE!!!" One of the teachers had finally had enough of the noise. He slammed open his classroom door.

"WATANUKI! STOP YELLING IN THE HALLS!! QUIET DOWN OR I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION!!"

Said boy winced, forgetting his rant. "Erk! S-Sorry sensei!" Hiruma, who had taken cover behind Doumeki, peeked out with his hands clamped over his ears.

"Is it safe?" He asked Doumeki. He nodded removing his fingers from his ears.

"Phew, you certanly do have powerful lungs, Megane-kun." 'Megane-kun' twitched." Why don't we go and discuss this elsewhere? We can even eat lunch while we're at it."

/0/

So here they were on the roof. Where ,according to Hiruma, they could talk without being overheard, and Watanuki could yell all he liked. It took all of his willpower not to go into another rampage at the boy. To distract himself from his anger he dug into his own bento. Doumeki inhaled his as usual.

"So, you want to pay me for the sachet?" Hiruma asked as he chewed on a piece of egg. "Already? I guess I was right. You do have problems." Watanuki sent him a halfhearted glare. It's not like he could deny it.

"How did you know that?" He asked the the teen even though he kind of knew. He wanted to hear it from the source. Hiruma paused, glancing at Doumeki."Are you involved too?"

"Hn." the archer nodded lazily, but inwardly he was listening intently. Hiruma leaned back, finishing his bento.

"Well, to put it simply, I've been _bred_ to know these kind of things. I've descended from a long line of elite priests, monks, and shamans. I'm currently training to become a fully-fledged spiritualist. It's my job to help demon-bait like you." A vein popped.

_Demonbait?!_

"As for your payment...well, I suppose this bento is good enough."

Watanuki jerked from his inner ranting. "Eh? Really?! But that amulet was so powerful!" Hiruma scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the thing is, I didn't make it, so I can't charge you the full price."

"You didn't make it?"

"No. Not that I can't of course, but I'm not allowed to sell my own products until I'm officially a priest. That was made by my grandma. She makes the best omamori ever. The ones I make are probably about two-thirds as powerful." Watanuki frowned.

"But you're allowed to sell your family's merchandise?"

"Yup! I bring them with me to help people like you who are targets for evil spirits. Part of my training is in helping people. Believe it or not, I actually get a grade for this."

' Too bad your school grades suck.' A bored drawl interupted them from behind.

"WAGH!!" Watanuki yelped. Doumeki jerked up from his bento.

"Where the hell did you come from, Mochi?!" Hiruma shouted at the newcomer.

'From Hokkaido where else? You left without telling me you brat!' Watanuki stared.

The owner of the voice was a Tanuki(1). It was about the size of a small dog, with fuzzy brown fur. He was chubby and wore a straw hat. It was currently bashing Hiruma over the head with a red parasol.

"OW! Get off you stupid fuzzball!!"

'Just for that I'm knocking off fifty points from your grade!!' The spirit growled.

"Um..What the heck is going on?!" Watanuki interupted the two. Hiruma pushed the racoon spirit away and brushed himself off.

"This irksome little creature is my sister's spirit ally, Momochi." The creature sniffed.

' I was sent to oversee Mana's training and grade him according to his performance.'

Hiruma grumbled. "I don't know why they sent _you_. One of my own familiars would have been just fine." Momochi turned up his nose.

'Che! _Your_ familiars are too attached to you. Even your _parents's_ familiars are too soft on you! That's why my lovely mistress conviced them to send _me_! The great and powerful, Momo!' Momochi crowed, puffing out his chest. While he was distacted, Hiruma quickly picked up an empty juice box and made some hand seals.

"..And, SEAL!"

'AAAAH! What are you doing!!'

Watanuki and Doumeki watched in bemusement as the tanuki was sucked into the juice box, screaming all the way.

Hiruma plugged the hole with a small piece of rock and set the box on the floor.

"HA! Gottcha you little leech!" Muffled shouts of rage could be heard coming from the shaking box."Hm?What's that? I can't hear you!" Watanuki sweatdropped. Hiruma turned around with an embaressed cough.

"Well anyway, thanks for the bento. I won't charge you for the sachet...if you bring one more for tomorrow." Watanuki shot up.

"Eh?! Another one!? What happened to not charging full price?!"

"I'm not charging you full price. And besides..." Hiruma kicked at the dirt sheepishly." I'm currently broke. Unless I can sell at least three incense balls, I won't have enought to buy lunch or food to make lunch. So, Pleeeaasse?" He pleaded with the most pitiful look Watanuki had ever seen.

"Or..you take Momochi with you." Hiruma said holding the growling juicebox out to him. Watanuki sighed.

"Okay,okay already! I'll make you a bento. Great, just another one on my list." He muttered. _Damn Yuuko! I bet she knew this would happen._

"Yuuko? Who's that?" Crap, had he said it out loud?

"Oh, she's my employer. I work part time at her shop."

"Being hunted by demons _and_ working part time? You should take a break, man. No wonder you're wound so tight."

Before Watanuki could yell at him, the bell rang.

"Ah, we have to get to class." Watanuki said. Hiruma was already at the roof's door.

"Um?" Hiruma looked back.

"What?" Watanuki nodded at the discarded juice box holding the tanuki. He deflated.

"But I don't wanna take him with me."he whined.

Watanuki rolled his eyes and turned to Doumeki who had been watching them in silence.

"Hurry up, let's go, or we'll be late!" Doumeki followed after him.

Hiruma grumbled as he picked up the haunted juice box and made his way to class.

"You're lucky, Megane-kun likes to cook."

Maybe next time he would conveniently seal him in a can and have him recycled.

_Yuuko.._

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

Meanwhile...

A butterfly made of lavender silk, fluttered onto the gate in front of a large house. A woman with long, black flowing hair followed it.

"Ah, so this is where he lives. The old garden inn. It's a lot different than when I last saw it." The black haired woman mused. She would get a look at him herself if it was the last thing she did.

"I wonder if he knows his heritage well? It will make things more...interesting." She chuckled. Squashing one of 'his' little hatchlings wouldn't be enough payment for what he caused her. She waved her hand at the gate, which unlatched and creaked open.

"Toddle on home little tortoise. I'll be waiting." She chuckled darkly.

_We're going to have a nice, long talk Hiruma Manatsu._

/0/

_Beware..._

_Beware the Black Butterfly..._

_Ichihara Yuuko._

* * *

Whoo! third chapter. Poor Mana-chan. I have a twisted love of torturing my creations.

And introducing Momochi! The Tanuki. He'll play a small part in this fic.

He's pompous, arrogant, but fiercely loyal to his mistress=Mana's sister. should I bring her in later on?

1. **Tanuki** (狸, _**Tanuki**_? alternatively タヌキ) is the Japanese word for raccoon dog (_Nyctereutes procyonoides_). They have been part of Japanese folklore since ancient times. The legendary tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded.

Tanuki is often mistakenly translated as raccoon or badger.

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

_So...hungry.._

_So...empty.._

_Must..feed.._

_/_

School ended rather peacefully that day. Watanuki and Doumeki made their way towards Yuuko's shop. The archer had insisted on coming with him today, in spite of the amulet's power. For once Watanuki didn't complain about it.

As they walked together in silence, the blue-eyed boy pondered the events of the day. He still had a difficult time believing that someone like Hiruma Manatsu could come from a prestigious clan of spiritualists. He just seemed too laid back and quirky to be a priest-in-training. The thought was almost laughable. He was more like one of those persistant door-to-door vacuum salesmen.

Watanuki shook his head in exasperation as they neared the shop. He still had to buy extra ingredients for Hiruma's bento. It would be fine as long as Hiruma didn't make a habit out of being broke. He couldn't afford to feed _another_ black hole.

Suddenly he was pulled back by the collar. He swung his arms in frantic windmills, trying to regain his balance. Watanuki whirled around to berate the culprit.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"You walked right past the shop, idiot." He glanced around and realized he was half a block away from his destination. Fighting an embaressed flush, Watanuki flicked up his nose, turned on his heel, and strode towards the shop again. Doumeki trailing after him, mocking him with his silence.

"I am _not_ an idiot! I was just _thinking_."

"You shouldn't, you might break something."

"Shut up!!" He shrieked as he opened the door. The twins hurried over to greet him.

They swirled around him in dizzying circles.

"Not here."

"Not here."

He looked down at them in confusion. "What?"

"Master is not here."

"Master went out."

Mokona smirked up at him. "She's out making a house call. You have the day off."

"So I came all the way here for _nothing_?!"

"Guess so."

Watanuki wanted to pull out his hair. Why was his life full of such frustrating people?!

"Mrrraaaah!! I can't believe this! Why couldn't she have told me earlier?" The Mokona shrugged.

"Something came up. It happens." His ears perked up.

"Oh, yeah. She left a message for you: 'Go straight home. Stop for nothing.' And that's it." He said not taking much interest in the cryptic message.

"But I have to buy groceries!" Watanuki protested.

"You don't have to. It was just a suggestion." The black fuzzball quipped.

He sighed. _It should be okay. I have the amulet and Doumeki with me. _

"Whatever. I have to go." Watanuki muttered as he turned to leave.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The Mokona watched silently as the boy left.

"Watch your back kid. Or maybe your heart. It always seems to get you into trouble."

/-0-/

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SEALED ME IN THAT THING!!! JUST WAIT 'TILL I TELL MY MISTRESS!! YOU'LL BE SORRY THEN!!!-"

Manatsu sighed as the tanuki screeched about how he would bring the wrath of hell upon him, and yadda yadda...It was a good thing normal people couldn't hear him. Too bad Watanuki didn't have that luxury. He yawned boredly as he made his way back to his house.

Tuning out Momochi, who seemed to be channeling Watanuki, he started to plan out the rest of his evening. First, he would have to finish his load of homework. That could take a while, considering how well he had done last night. Second, he had to go out and patrol the neighborhood for those pesky demons and purify them if possible. If he had enough time, maybe he could coax a meal from the old lady next door. Otherwise it would be tea and vending machine snacks for dinner again.

That brought his thoughts back to the butterfly in his tea leaves. He glanced around before interupting Momochi's tirade.

"Oi, Momo!" The tanuki sniffed irritably at him.

"What, brat?"

"Does a butterfly mean anything to you?"

"A butterfly? What brought this on?" Momochi asked looking a little more serious.

Manatsu shrugged. "Last night my tea cup cracked. When I looked inside, the leaves made a question mark, so I did a reading and it produced a butterfly." Momochi scoffed.

"Che, it's probably nothing serious, I mean, your readings are abismal!" He cackled. Manatsu pouted.

"No their not!...So what if I messed up that one time-Oh, shut up!" He whined as the spirit snickered.

"Okay, so I suck. I get it. Anyway, what about the name 'Yuuko'? Megane-kun works for her apparently." Momochi choked in horror.

"What is it? Does it ring any bells?" The tanuki turned on him.

"'Does it ring any bells?!' ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A MORON!? YES, IT RINGS _MAJOR_ ALARM BELLS!!" Momochi's eyes darted about skittishly.

"This is _really_ bad." He murmured. Manatsu cocked his head in confusion as he continued to walk.

"What is? Who's Yuuko?" Momochi growled in frustration at the absentmindedness of the boy.

"Don't you know _anything_ about _anything_, kid?! Ichihara Yuuko! The Black Butterfly! The Dimensional Witch!! The one who's out for Hiruma clan _blood_!!" Momochi hissed yanking on his uniform sleeve."I have to tell my mistress, so she can warn the elders! _You_ have to find a place to hide! Go find a nice hotel room and lay low!"

"But I'm practically broke! I can't afford a hot meal, much less a hotel!"Manatsu paused."Hey, doesn't this mean my tea reading was right?"

**SMACK!**

"Ow!!" He yelped as he nursed his bruised head. Momochi got right in his face, seething at the boy.

"You don't get it do you?! If she finds you, you're as good as _dead_! Stay away from this Megane-kozo, and his employer!" He shouted as he dragged the young Hiruma down the street.

"But he goes to the same school as me. Besides, what about my training and the demons?" Manatsu asked as he was led through the gates.

"Forget about it! It's still pretty early in the school year; you can start over at a new school, in a new town, and as far away from Yuuko as possible!!" The tanuki said ferverently as he pushed the teen through the entryway. Manatsu stumbled his way through the halls and towards his room. Momochi opened the door and glided into the room while he spoke.

"Pack your things, and get ready to go! We can't waste anymore time! If anything she probably already knows that you're in the neighborhood, so hurry up...and.." He trailed off, gaping in pure horror.

Manatsu looked up at the tanuki. "Momo? What-" The racoon whipped around and tried to shove him back out of the room.

"MANA! RUN AWAY!!-"

Suddenly the tanuki was sucked into an earthenware teapot, much like how he had been sealed into Manatsu's juice box. A smooth voice crooned softly, coating the small bedroom in a mystic air.

"Now, now. I can't have you ruin this for me, little tanuki, so be quiet for a while. I've waited far too long to let this opportunity slip through my fingers."

Manatsu's eyes widened upon seeing the owner of the sinisterly sweet voice.

The Dimesional Witch lay on his bed in all of her dark glory, her long black hair spread out like inky spider webs. She wore long flowing robes of deep violet and sliver embroidery. Yuuko smiled sweetly at him as she set down the trembling teapot.

Manatsu was paralyzed to the spot, his legs unresponsive. He felt like a mouse before a ravanous snake. The door swung shut behind him of its own accord. He gulped as he heard the lock click ominously. Trapped. And no tricks he knew could spring him free.

_Oh god am I going to die?_

"Come sit down, Manatsu-kun." She said, sitting up and motioning him over."We have _much_ to discuss." Her smile flickered with unholy glee.

He shivered. Yup. He was dead.

/0o0/

"Aaah. This is a lot heavier than I thought." Watanuki groaned, shifting the bags in his arms. Doumeki hmmed behind him.

"Tch! You _could_ offer to help, you know! This is part of your lunch too!" He hissed at the archer.

"Just ask." Watanuki twitched.

"Hmph! Nevermind, I don't need your help!" He huffed indignantly. Doumeki sighed longsufferingly and snatched the bags from his arms.

"H-hey-" He protested, flushing as his insides suddenly felt warm and fluffy.

"I want extra teriyaki in my bento." He droned. Warm feelings gone.

"WHY YOU-" He was cut off by a hysterical cry.

"Haru?Haru!? What's wrong honey!? Speak to mommy!!" Across the street from them, a woman was clutching a limp little boy, and sobbing fretfully.

"What's the matter with him?!"

"I don't know he just fainted!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!!"

"What's going on?"

Watanuki moved forward to get a better look. Maybe he could help-

_Go straight home._

Yuuko's message echoed in his head. He stopped. Doumeki frowned at him worridly.

"What's wrong?"

_Stop for nothing._

"I..I think we should go." He muttered, and tugged on the taller boy's arm. Suddenly a very bad feeling cascaded over him. He yanked insistantly on Doumeki's arm.

"Let's go!" Watanuki said pulling Doumeki along, and away from the growing crowd.

A shadow peered out from around the corner behind the crowd. It focused its gaze on the shorter boy's back.

The child's soul had been a nice snack, but that pure soul, the one that had escaped his commrade, would be the ultimate meal.

He _had_ to get it, before the others. Devouring that soul would make any demon incredibly powerful.

The creature licked his jaws. Yes. It would be worth the effort to get it.

Nothing would stand in his way.

/-0-/

Yuuko couldn't decide what she wanted to do with the descendent of that despicable man. To put insult to injury, the boy looked just like him. It roused old feelings within her. Feelings she had locked away hundreds of years ago. The fact that by just seeing the boy unlocked the lid only provoked her wrath.

She folded her long spidery fingers and smirked at the trembling boy kneeling in front of her. He was so frightened, it was funny.

"Tell me, Mana-kun, how well do you know your clan history? How much did they tell you about me? _How hard did they try to protect you from me? Tell me so I can enjoy trampling their futile efforts._

Manatsu tried to quell the frantic pounding of his heart. Once he had calmed to a presentable extent, he analyzed the ancient woman in front of him. Despite the gentle smile she wore on her face, he could tell that she was absolutely livid. He glanced at the teapot that imprisoned his sister's spirit ally. The three titles that Momochi had spouted before they entered the house had rekindled an old memory. He returned his gaze to Yuuko.

"Just enough so that I understood why I had to avoid crossing paths with you." She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"I know about you...and my ancestor."

_The Butterfly and the Tortoise_

_Ichihara Yuuko and Hiruma Akito_

* * *

Next chapter will reveal their history. Until then, Ja ne!

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From the very begining of his life, the spiritual world had been interwoven with his. The day he was born, his parents had bound a guardian spirit to watch over him through soon as he had learned to walk, his grandma had begun teaching him to harness his spiritual powers. When he wasn't being forced to meditate, his beloved Obaa-chan would tell him stories of the past, both mythical and fact. One of them had been the about the founder of the Hiruma clan, his great ancestor, was one of Manatsu's earlier memories, thus easily forgotten.

_One spring, after his morning routine of meditation and scroll reading, his Obaa-chan sat him down to tell him a story like she always did. She seemed pensive today, and it worried Manatsu. He clutched at her sleave, peering up at her with large, watery doe eyes. He had turned five last December._

_"Baa-chan, daijoubou?" She gazed down at him, patting his head soothingly. _

_"I want to tell you something very important Mana-chan, so I want you to listen closely and remember my words." _

_"Okay!" She sighed deeply before turning to look out over the grassy field where they sat. _

_"Mana, I'm going to tell you about the founder of our clan. The great shaman of the North, and summoner of the Black tortoise, Hiruma Akito. Back before the feudal age, Akito-sama came here to Hokkaido and did the impossible. With his great power he accquired Genbu, the Black Tortoise as his spirit ally. With Genbu's blessing, he created the clan, and thus we flourished. Our crest represents the pattern of Genbu's shell; we are forever bound to him as his nestlings, as the prestigious Hiruma clan."_

_Then, during the pause, her face twisted into a bitter frown. She gave a dark chuckle._

_"At least, that's what the elders will tell you. I am going to tell you the real story of our 'great clan founder'. As many times as they tell the story, no one ever askes why he came to Hokkaido in the first place. Before all of these people came here, Hokkaido was a frigid wasteland. Hardly a place to raise a family, much less a clan. As a spiritual man, he should have gone to a more populated place, where there are more people who need help. So why did he choose here of all places? "_

_"I'll tell you, why. He was running away." Manatsu cocked his head._

_"Running away? From where?" _

_"Not where, but from who? Akito, was fleeing from the Black Butterfly, the Dimensional Witch, Ichihara Yuuko. His teacher. His friend. And his lover. Yuuko was the one who taught him how to use his powers. With her help, Akito became the most powerful mortal on earth at the time. His powers brought him riches and fame. Akito was ontop of the world. He had power, fortune, good looks, and the heart of the Black Butterfly."_

_"Yes. She was still considered young back then, and as many young people do, she fell in love. They met in the village that would become Kyoto. He visited her shop in the hopes of gaining power. The price for his wish, however went unpaid. The very first and last unpaid wish to ever bismirch the Dimensional Witch's name. Akito, in his arrogance and cowardice, wooed her to lower her guard, and tricked her out of her due payment."_

_"Yuuko was enraged by his betrayal and went after him. Akito, as powerful as he had become, could not fend her off, and fled to Hokkaido where he made a bargain with Genbu for his protection. The Black Tortoise is one of the Four Saints, and as an ancient spirit, has enormous power and influence. He made it so that as long as Akito remained in Hokkaido, his nest, Yuuko could not touch him in exchange for his spiritual powers."_

_"Since then the Black Butterfly has had a fierce hatred of the Hiruma clan. That's why none of our clan has ever left Hokkaido. If we step foot out of the sheltered nest of Genbu, we are as good as gone. That is the blackened scar on our name. That is why you must stay away from Ichihara Yuuko at all costs, Mana. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but Yuuko is even worse. Her grudge against us will only have gotten worse after all these years."_

_Manatsu frowned. "If it's a grudge, can't we just exorcise it?" The elderly priestess blinked at him, then burst out laughing._

_"Oh, Mana-chan, I keep forgetting how young you are. It's not that kind of grudge, dear boy." She shook her head. "But none the less, you must be careful. As the next clan head, and heir to Genbu, you must never leave the safety of the nest. If Yuuko gets a look at __**you,**__ I don't think the kami's could save you."_

"_How come?" She gently cupped his chubby face._

_"Because you look exactly like him. You are the spitting image of Akito. No one in the entire history of our clan has look as much like him as you do." _

_"How do you know that? Akito died hundreds of years ago." She smiled indulgently._

_"I may not have seen him, but you forget about Genbu-sama. He is constantly looking after us. In fact he imparts the knowledge of our history to every clan head, so that it is never forgotten."_

_His eyes widened. "You mean-"_

_"Yes, your father knows and so did my husband, your grandfather. Before he died he made me promise to tell you. He feared that you were Akito's reincarnate, and that karma or fate would make you pay the price for his wish."She murmured grimmly. "Akito's ambitions clouded his judgement. He showed no remorse for his actions untill the Hiruma clan was in it's third generation, when he was on his deathbed. He realized how much his selfish ways endangered his family. Only then did he wish to repent, and then it was too late." She got to her feet._

_"Greed, lust, and foolishness founded our noble clan. Don't let stupid illusions of grandeur blind you."_

_"And never seek out the Black Butterfly, if you value your life."_

A couple years later, she died, and the memory of her warning was lost. _And I, being who I am, forgot. Man, I'm an idiot._

"So, it was just a warning? I expected them to take better care of their future head." Yuuko said, looking rather put out. She crossed her legs. "Honestly, letting their little hatchling out into the cruel world like that. How foolish. It just shows how complacent the Hiruma clan has gotten. But your grandmother was right; my grudge is far from sated." She leaned forward, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, Manatsu-kun, what shall we do about it?"

Manatsu met her eye to eye in a silent staredown.

_What _can_ I do?_

_/_

Watanuki and Doumeki ran down the alleyway. Their hurried pace set by Watanuki's growing nervousness. He could feel it now. It was just like the last time. The demon was flitting around the edges of his awareness, fraying his nerves. Even with Doumeki at his side and the amulet in his pocket, the feelings of dread would not go away.

Doumeki kept pace beside Watanuki, his eyes never leaving the boy's shaking frame. Seeing him like this sent a fiery boil through his veins and waves of protective feelings. Doumeki steeled his shoulders in determination. He would not let Watanuki get hurt tonight or ever again. His grip on his wooden bow tightened. Not this time.

Suddenly Watanuki whipped around looking terrifyed. "It's coming!" Doumeki pulled his bow off of his shoulder and set it.

"Where is it?"

"I-I don't know. It keeps moving." The boy whispered, his eyes darting frantically to the shadows cast from the surrounding buildings. And then the air became thin. Watanuki's eyes widened, but he couldn't move. His lungs were paralyzed by the thick cloud of miasma.

Doumeki whipped arounde to see a disfigured black..thing. There was no other way to describe it. One of its claws poised to clamp down on the shorter teen. The archer yanked back the string of his bow and shot a sacred arrow streaking at it. The demon paused in its attack to see the fiery arrow.

It didn't even try to flee. The creature raised on of its gnarled claws - and _caught_ the arrow in its grip. The two gaped at it in horror. Watanuki couldn't believe this was happening. No demon had ever caught Doumeki's arrow before. It just wasn't possible!

The demon's gaze flicked down to look at his hand. The arrow had burned its flesh painfully, but the delicious scent of fear and horror coming from the humans was well worth it. The archer wasn't as good as he thought it was. Luckily for him, the taller boy wasn't trained to fight something of _his_ caliber of evolution. He let out a rasping cackle.

_"Is that all? I don't see why those peons couldn't handle eating you, if this is all you have to offer." _The boys flinched. That voice was horrible! It seemed to grate on one's insides.

_"As much as I'd love to chat, I think," _It turned to Doumeki."_I'll get rid of you first."_

The creature opened its mouth. Dark energy began to swirl rapidly, building up to a terrifying level. Then it blasted the purple orb straight at Doumeki.

In the alley where they stood, there was no dodging the oncoming attack. Watanuki could only watch as the energy sphere closed in on the archer. In a last ditch attempt to protect himself, Doumeki threw his arms out in front of him. It hit.

/

Manatsu opened his mouth to give his proposition, and hopefully saving his life in the process.

"I-"

He was cut off by a heavy wave of evil energy. It shook him down to his very core. Manatsu lept to his feet and sent out his own aura field.

"West. Damn!" He turned to Yuuko. "I'm afraid we must discuss this later, Ichihara-san." Yuuko nodded, a serious frown shadowed her face. The source of the corrupted energy had come from the direction of Watanuki's house. _Stupid boy! Why can't he follow directions?_

A temporary truce made between them, the two hurried out of the room, leaving Momochi still trapped in the teapot.

_/_

Doumeki was nearly blasted off his feet by the attack. His bow, which he had thrown out in front of him splintered and crumbled from the impact. When he opened his eyes he had been pushed back at least thirty feet. The energy he had pushed into his bow had fended off the worst of the attack, but his bow was nothing more that a charred stick, and his forearms had recieved painful burns.

"Kuso!" How was he supposed to protect Watanuki without his bow?!

Said boy, who had been freed from his paralysis when the demon attacked, ran towards him.

"Doumeki!!" The shout recaptured the monster's attention. It lunged at Watanuki, jaws barred wide.

Watanuki gripped the amulet in his pocket and threw it at the demon. The crimson embroidery shimmered in the fading sunlight as it flew through the air. The demon looked up and the sachet hit it smack in the forehead.

HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

"_EEEEEYYYYAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!" _

It fell back swatting at its head frantically. The amulet released a burst of energy that disintegrated the beast's flesh. It screamed in rage and pain as it flailed about. Watanuki used this time to run over to Doumeki's side. His eyes narrowed as he took in the archer's wounds.

"Are you okay!?"

"A-Ah." Watanuki tugged on the undamaged portion of Doumeki's arm.

"Come on! We have to get away!-"

"_You little punk! Now you've done it!!" _The demon howled as it loomed over them. "_I was just going to devour your soul painlessly, but now I'm going to rip you apart first!"_

As it struck out at them Doumeki pushed Watanuki behind him, prepared to take the hit. Suddenly a roar of flapping wings filled the alleyway. A cloud of flying white things surrounded the demon, whirling around and around, keeping it in place with the rapid flapping.

Watanuki stared at the fluttering mass. _Birds?!_

"Yo, Megane-kun!"

"I thought I told you to go home, Watanuki."

He blinked at the familiar voices.

"Hiruma? Yuuko!?" A kimono clad teen jumped down from the roof of a house and landed next to them. He was carrying a golden staff that chimed as the rings on it clashed. The Dimensional Witch strode up from behind them, her hair billowing out like a dark cape.

Watanuki gaped at them. "W-what are you two doing here?!" Hiruma didn't answer as he glanced at Doumeki's arms and the remainder of his bow.

"/sigh/ Well, aren't you in a right state? Yuuko-san, please take them away from here, I need to clean up the trash." He said, turning away to face the demon.

"Let's go you two."

"But what about-?!" Watanuki protested. Yuuko shot him a sharp look.

"This is what happens when you don't follow directions, Watanuki. You not only endanger yourself, but others as well. Doumeki-kun needs to have his wounds tended to right away. Let Manatsu-kun finish the job." She said before turning to leave.

Watanuki hung his head and followed, until the demon shrieked. The three turned to look.

The demon howled and writhed as the white mass swirled around him. Manatsu laid his staff on the ground. The tassles on the ends of the star pointed straight up as similar tendrils of energy appeared around the demon. Then he concentrated his energy into his right hand, his palm began to glow with the same energy enshrouding the yokai.

"I haven't seen one of your kind in a very long time. How did you break out of the spiritual relm?"

"_Damn you, priest, figure it out yourself!!" _It hissed. Manatsu frowned.

"Fine, I will."

He thrust his palm into the demon's gut, purifying him with his aura. It gave one last shriek before disintegrating in a flash of light. As the light faded the white flapping cloud dispersed, falling to the ground like snow. Three soul spheres floated up and flew away, hopefully back to their bodies.

Watanuki and Doumeki could only stare at the teen's back in awe. Yuuko had kept walking, not interested in watching the show.

"Hurry up, you two! Stop gawking and move!"

"Y-yes."

"..."

As the group left, Manatsu pulled open the sleave of his kimono; the mess of white disappeared into it. He made to follow after them, but stopped.

"Eh?" He crouched down and picked up the amulet Watanuki had thrown at the demon. It was singed from burning the demon's flesh. Splotches of black, reeking sludge stained the scarlet obi cloth. It was poison from the demon's skin.

"Aaaaah! It's ruined! Crap, that was my best one too!" Manatsu whined. He couldn't make talismans of this quality yet. Not only that, but he was exhausted from the purification. That demon was in the upper levels, concerning toughness and power. The only reason Watanuki and Doumeki hadn't been eaten or worse, was because the demon had been careless.

"I guess power can't cure stupidity." He murmured, thinking back to his ancestor, the cause of his current plight. Speaking of which...

"What _am_ I going to do?"

* * *

Well, now I'm going to start working on the Wata/meki parts. I've never done pairings before, so please spare me your flames.

Mana: "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Momochi:(Still in the teapot) "Damn you, brat!"

Mana: "Oops! Out of sight out of mind, I guess." skips away.

Momochi: "Get back here! Mana!!!!"


End file.
